I Need a Hero
by JuliaBeth
Summary: This story goes with my other story Love Story and follows Iolaus and Melina through a rough day in their marriage. Set years after Love Story and takes place during the episode Pride come Before A Brawl. Rating may go up. Chapter 4 up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Just playing with the characters for a while.

A/N: This goes with my as yet unfinished story Love Story and follows Iolaus and Melina through a rough day in their marriage. Takes place during the episode Pride comes Before a Brawl. I used some of the lines and situations from it. They belong to Ren Pictures and the writers. I always liked that episode, but thought Iolaus should have known the girl he rescued a bit better than just some random damsel in distress. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Melina stood at the bridge, watching Iolaus and Hercules decide if they wanted to fight the goons running a toll or just cross further down river. She didn't really care one way or another. After fifteen years of marriage to Iolaus and lifetime with Hercules, she was tired of all the fighting. Sure, she had done plenty of it in her youth, often drawing her sword and standing by Iolaus' side as they faced whatever was terrorizing their town, but there came a time to grow up. She'd always preferred her medicine bag to her weapons but neither Herc or Iolaus had been content with anything else. Since the death or Daineira and their children, Hercules had taken the road again, killing anything related to Hera or the other gods and had taken Iolaus with him. She didn't begrudge him Iolaus or Iolaus the adventures he was having. She didn't even mind that the babies that had originally stopped her adventuring still needed her at home, to say nothing of the people who depended on her healing and midwife skills.

No, what was bothering her was that in the few months that he'd been gone, she'd realized that she didn't really need Iolaus around. She could protect herself as well as he could. Often times now, she rode out to make her calls on her own, where he'd once gone with her, except when he was away at war. Their son, Aelaus could hunt better than either man next to her at the moment and he could run the forge too. Their girl, Io, possessed Alchemene's skills in the home that had always seemed to jump over Melina herself and Solan, their youngest was her joy, smart as a whip, sweet, strong, always with a toy sword hanging from his belt, determined to be a warrior like Daddy.

Despite all she'd realized about herself, she still missed him like Tartarus. Then the missing had turned to anger and then resentment. She resented him for making her feel that way and she resented him for being gone. Finally the resentment had grown until she could hardly feel anything else towards him. In the few days since he'd been home, she had barely tolerate the sight of him. Nothing he did or said soothed her. It was as if he couldn't do anything right and she'd even turned away from his advances in bed. Something that had never happened in their fifteen years of marriage. She'd only come on this trip to the festival in Thrace because she thought it might help to get away from things. However, since he was only going to get into another stupid fight, it wasn't.

She sighed and leaned against a boulder to watch.

Hercules voted that they cross further down, but Iolaus was all set to charge right though the middle of them. It finally looked like Iolaus was going to back down from the challenge and cross up river, when one of the men noticed Mellie in the background.

"Hey, you. Woman!" He yelled. "You can pass over. I'll just take the toll out of that sweet ass." He kissed in the air and rubbed his crotch suggestively. "Tarturus. You look good enough that I just might pay you."

Melina rolled her eyes. "Now, we fight," she muttered. She'd grown used to such comments years ago. One had to in her line of work. Riding into army camps to treat the wounded wasn't the smartest action for a woman to undertake, and then there were the men who wanted to intimidate her into keeping her mouth shut about the secrets she heard as a midwife. She knew the best course of action was just to ignore it. Iolaus, however, had yet to learn that. She really didn't want to deal with a fight today, but she could tell that the comment had even caught Hercules' attention since he was now headed back towards the bridge.

She watch Iolaus sight his bow and fire. She wasn't sure what he intended to do with it, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't to shoot an arrow into the frame over the drawbridge. She wasn't surprised that he missed. If he'd been paying any attention that morning, he would have noticed that it wasn't his bow. He'd picked up Aelus' by accident. Well, it wasn't really by accident, more like no choice, Aelus had taken to the woods that morning with Iolaus' bow and quiver before daylight. She didn't know what the difference was, except that they belong to his father, but the instant Iolaus set his weapons down, Aelus was out the door with them, despite having his own bow, sword, and daggers.

She sunk down to the ground to watch the ensuing brawl. She should have probably helped, but she hadn't fought in years.

"Well, someone certainly has her bitch clothes on today."

Melina looked to her left to see Aphrodite appear out of thin air.

"Good morning to you too, 'Dite," she said.

"I serious, Mellie, you are being a real harpy to poor Sweetcheeks. What happened to all this missing him I've been hearing about for the last three months?"

Mellie shrugged. Aphrodite wouldn't understand. Men fell at her feet and killed themselves rather than leave her side.

"You know he's fighting to defend your honor right now. I mean that jerk practically called you a prostitute. Do you know how many women wish that their husbands still cared enough to get in a fight for them? Especially after fifteen years?" Aphrodite asked.

"Most women haven't spent the last twenty years watching those two idiots fight with anything that moves," Mellie replied. "A sword isn't always the answer."

"Maybe not," Aphrodite replied. "But whatever your problem is, you'd better get over it quick. Or you just might loose Sweetcheeks for good." She leaned over and kissed Mellie on the cheek lightly before disappearing with a giggle. "Remember why you ever fell in love with him in the first place," her voice carried back.

Seeing one of the goons drawing his arrow towards Iolaus, Mellie lept to her feet and grabbed the bow and quiver he had hastily discarded. She quickly sighted the bow and fired, sending an arrow in the goon's leg and causing him to fall into the river.

Iolaus looked at her for a second before grinning that characteristic smile of his at her. Despite herself, she smiled back before pulling another arrow from the quiver and turning back to the fight.

They manage to get over the bridge by seconds.

"Iolaus, behind you," Hercules yelled, causing Iolaus to spin around to attack nothing.

Hercules fell back against the bridge laughing while Iolaus stomped off.

"It was joke," Hercules called after him.

"Not funny," Mellie said before hurrying after her husband.

An hour later they came to a fork in road. Any camaraderie they'd found on the bridge had long since dissipated, leaving Iolaus and Mellie both in foul moods and Hercules just trying not to cause anymore wars between the two.

The sign pointed toward the river path, but Iolaus stubbornly went toward the forest path.

"Where are you going?" Hercules asked. "Thrace is this way."

"No, its not," Iolaus argued. "It's this way."

"The sign says this way," Hercules insisted, gesturing towards the river path.

"The sign is wrong," Iolaus shot back. "I can't believe you can't spot a trap like this."

"Are you seriously arguing with a sign?" Melina snapped.

"This is the way to Thrace," Iolaus insisted turning towards her.

"Fine," Hercules said, seeing a need to defuse the tension. "You go your way, I'll go my way and I'll see you in Thrace. We'll see who is right."

"Good, I'll be there waiting on you," Iolaus said.

"Its a bet," Hercules replied.

"100 dinars to whoever reaches Thrace first."

Mellie rolled her eyes. They didn't have 100 dinars. They had maybe thirty between the two of them. Fighting evil didn't pay very well and most of her patients paid her in livestock and vegetables. Dinars were hard to come by in their village. But then again, neither did Hercules.

Both men stomped off in different directions leaving Mellie standing by the sign wondering who to follow. She really thought Hercules was right. That path looked more traveled. And, you know, the sign pointed to it and all, but Aphrodite's warning floated through her head. She swallowed her pride and followed Iolaus into the forest.

"Hey, Mellie," Hercules called.

She looked up at him.

"Be careful, okay?"

She smiled. "Always, Brother. We'll be fine."

"I know," he replied. "Fine, but wrong." He jogged off in the other direction.

Sometime later, she was regretting the decision to follow Iolaus as all he'd done was mutter about Hercules always thinking he was right, everyone thinking Iolaus was his stupid little brother, blah, blah, blah.

"I can take care of you and myself just fine," he said just as a limb he stepped on snapped sending him tumbling down a ravine.

Mellie sighed and gingerly picked her way down the hill. "Yes, you're certainly doing a bang up job of it," she said as he got up. "Are you hurt?" She reached for her medicine bag.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "Right way or not, we're going to be Thrace first." He grabbed her hand and took off running through the woods.

"Just what we need. Another fork in the road," Melina said.

"Look, a traveler's coin," Iolaus said, bending to pick up the gold disc. "Someone must have dropped it. Let's go this way," he pointed down one path.

"Unless you can't spot a trap," she said.

"Just hush," he replied.

Melina looked offended. "I know you did not just tell me to hush like I'm one of the kids."

"Well, you are acting like one," he said.

She didn't reply but pushed past him to head down the other path. She took maybe three steps and was swept up in net. "Great."

Before Iolaus could free her, he was surround by Satyrs.

"Any of you guys know the way to Thrace?" He joked. Mellie screamed as she saw one come up from behind and hit him over the head.

The Satrys then carried them back to their camp, throwing them in a hole. As soon as Mellie could get out of the net, she rushed to Iolaus' side. He had a large knot on his head, but seemed fine otherwise, except he was still out.

Maybe this was what Aphrodite had meant. It was Mellie's temper that had gotten them into this mess. She sat down and put his head in her lap. She leaned over and kissed his lips, cursing the Satyr that had taken her medicine bag. "Wake up, Sweetheart," she whispered. "I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Just playing with the characters for a while.

A/N: This goes with my as yet unfinished story Love Story and follows Iolaus and Melina through a rough day in their marriage. Takes place during the episode Pride comes Before a Brawl. I used some of the lines and situations from it. They belong to Ren Pictures and the writers. I always liked that episode, but thought Iolaus should have known the girl he rescued a bit better than just some random damsel in distress. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Hercules had made it to the river, talked the ferryman into loaning him a boat and was well on his way to Thrace when he began to wonder about Iolaus and Mellie. He was a little worried that they would run into some problem but he was confident that they could handle it. He just wished he knew what had them both in such a temper in the first place.

A bird flying low caught his attention. It looked almost as if it was headed straight for him. He watched in amazement as the bird landed perfectly in front of him, then began to smile as it transformed into a girl.

"Nemesis. I can't believe it.

"Hello, Hercules," she smiled. "I thought there wasn't anything you couldn't do."

"How long has it been?" Hercules asked.

"About ten years," Nemesis smiled, wrapping him in a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again and then you drop out of the clear blue sky."

"I surprise a lot of people that way," she said.

"How about a kiss for old times sake?" He joked, surprised when she obliged.

* * *

Melina sat in the dark cave, thinking about the events of the day. Actually the last few weeks. She didn't know why she was suddenly filled with such discord. It wasn't the first time in their marriage that Iolaus had been gone. He'd gone to battles for Corinth so often in the beginning that she actually came to dread the sight of Jason tripping up the path. He'd even been with Hercules and Jason when she'd gone into labor with the twins, returning home just in time to be told by the midwife that he could either have his wife or his children, but that she just didn't see how both would survive.

_Due to Hera's meddling, Melina had already been in labor for days at the point and was so exhausted she couldn't even sit up to push. Melina still wasn't sure how they'd all survived that. If she thought much about that day, she could still hear the desperation in the nineteen year old's voice as he knelt by their bed and prayed for the Gods to somehow spare her._

_At first she thought she was hallucinating. She was a midwife, she knew men weren't allowed in birthing rooms. In all the times she'd worked with Golinthia, she'd never seen her allow a man inside. Even when they knew the mother or the babe or both weren't long for the Elysian fields. Then she began to worry that she was dead already and him too. He had gone to war after all. That had panicked Melina causing her to gather all her strength and reach toward him. _

_At that she'd heard Golinthia laugh, "Well, Girl, it seems you do have some spunk left in you yet. Let's get these babies into this world."_

_Three days later she woke up to see Iolaus still sitting by the bed, this time with a blanket swaddled package in his arms._

"_Are we dead?" she managed to croak out._

_He smiled. "Not at all. This little fellow and I were just wondering when Mommy was going to wake up."  
_

_She struggled to sit up. "What about..."_

"_Alchmene is feeding her," he replied, laying the baby in the cradle and helping her sit up. He pulled her to him and hugged her. "I thought I'd lost you. I didn't know how I'd make it without you. Thank you for coming back to us. Now, do you want to meet your children?"_

Melina smiled, despite their situation. That was the man she'd fallen in love with. One who'd taken on Golinthia to be by her side when he thought she was dying. One who could fight like Tarturus, then cradle his babies to his chest.

She leaned down and kissed his lips. She was worried about his head, but the satyrs had taken her medicine bag along with his sword and Aelus' bow and quiver.

She leaned back against a rock and tried to get comfortable. It didn't look like they were going anywhere anytime soon. Years ago, she would have never gotten caught in such a trap. She had trained at Cheiron's academy the same as Hercules and Iolaus had. True, she'd been sent there to learn medicine, not combat, but Cheiron had believed that a healer who couldn't fight and a soldier who couldn't heal had one thing in common: they were both dead. So, much to Amphitryon's displeasure, she'd learned to fight, to track, and definitely how to spot traps.

That Melina would have never walked into such a trap. Of course, that Melina wouldn't even recognize who she is today. The woman who hadn't picked up her sword in a year. If it wasn't for Aelus, her armor would have rusted years ago.

She could hear the satyrs above her, talking about their plans for her. She felt for the knife in her boot, thankful that at least that habit had stayed with her through the years. She could still throw it with fairly decent accuracy too.

"Is this all they had?" One questioned in a rough voice.

"Yeah," another replied.

"Then they won't miss their lives," the first growled. "Give them the usual treatment, then dump them on the road to Thrace."

"But the woman, she's a healer," the second argued. "We could keep her around. Might be useful."

"NO. You hear the men, a woman in camp would be nothing but trouble, healer or not," the leader snapped. "Do what you want with her, then kill her. You have your orders."

"Men," Melina thought. They weren't Satyrs. They were mortal men. Satyrs would have no use for a healer. Mortal medicines did nothing for them. A glimmer of hope rose in her chest.

"Iolaus," she whispered. She kissed him again. "Wake up. Please wake up."

He stirred slightly, then opened his eyes before groaning in pain.

"Yeah, sorry," she whispered. "That's a pretty nasty bump. They took my bag so I couldn't do anything for it."

"I've survived worse," he said, sitting up. "So have you. What have you been doing?"

"Besides trying not to be scared?" She smiled, grimly. "They've been having some lovely conversations about their plans for us. Especially me."

"Over my dead body," he replied.

"True," she agreed. "They'll probably kill us both. They're men, by the way. Not satyrs."

"How do you know?" Iolaus asked in surprised.

"They're interested in my medicine. Satyrs wouldn't need them," she replied.

"We may just have a chance then," he said. "You know I'll never let anyone hurt you." He pulled her close.

"I know," she said.

A rope dropped into the pit. "Come here, girl, let's see how that pretty mouth tastes before you die."

Iolaus hid them in a dark corner. "Take off your dress," he whispered.

"Shouldn't that wait until after you rescue us," she joked.

"Just do it."

The man mistook Iolaus for her, grabbing her skirt. "Come here, Woman."

"Sure thing, Handsome." Iolaus sat up and punched him, knocking him out. He looked back at Mellie.

She shrugged, then smiled. "Come on, let's get out here. Turns out this is the way to Thrace. I heard them talking about it."

"Can I have my dress back now?" Mellie teased, once they were out. "It's not really your color."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Just playing with the characters for a while.

A/N: This goes with my as yet unfinished story Love Story and follows Iolaus and Melina through a rough day in their marriage. Takes place during the episode Pride comes Before a Brawl. I used some of the lines and situations from it. They belong to Ren Pictures and the writers. I always liked that episode, but thought Iolaus should have known the girl he rescued a bit better than just some random damsel in distress. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

"Tell me about the man you're traveling with," Nemesis said. She knew all to well who he was traveling with. She also knew what her orders were, but she wanted to hear about him from Hercules.

"He's a great guy. Courageous, fearless, loyal, good company. Best friend a man could have," he smiled.

"Why did you split up then?"

"He got angry because I helped him out in a brawl this morning, then we argued about the road to Thrace. So, he took off his way and since both he and Mellie have been in a foul mood all morning, I decided to let them go. Maybe the walk will cool them off," he said. "Anyway, he bet me a hundred dinars that they'd make it Thrace first. He has a lot of pride."

"Well, you know what they say. Pride goes before a fall," she smirked.

"Oh, he won't fall. He's too smart for that. But, not smart enough to win a hundred dinars from me."

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Iolaus."

She looked down for a minute. She had hoped. Of course. It would be him. Hera couldn't attack Hercules directly, so she went after those around him.

"What?"

"Iolaus is the name of the man I've come to kill," she admitted.

"Are you sure he's the right guy?" He demanded.

"Yes."

"What's his crime?"

"Pride. Pride, arrogance, and ego," she answered.

"Pride, arrogance, and ego are virtues among the Gods." He shot back. "What's his punishment?"

"The penalty is his life," she replied with a smile, still not getting how serious he was.

"What?!"

"Hercules, it's not my decision," she snapped. She never understood why he cared so much about mere mortals.

"Make it your decision. Don't do it. Go back and say you couldn't find him!"

"You know I can't do that," she said. "It's out of my hands."

"What do you mean?"

"Pride comes before a fall," she repeated. "I only set it up for the mortal to bring divine retribution on himself. That's what the brawl on the bridge was all about."

"Who gave the orders?"

"I'm not telling you that." Nemesis was sorry for this side trip now. She'd already revealed too much.

"Then give me the scroll."

She shook her head. "Uh-huh."

"Give me the parchment."

She sighed and handed it over. "I never could say no to you," she giggled.

"Hera." He slapped the parchment back in her hand. "She can't kill me so she orders you to kill my family. That's the tyrants you work for and you still want to tell me how its justice?"

"It's too late. Its already started. Even you can't deny the will of the Gods. There is nothing you can do."

"That's where you're wrong." Hercules doubled his efforts to reach the shore. He could backtrack through the woods and find Iolaus and Mellie before anything happened.

* * *

"Hunting dogs? Really?" Mellie sighed, hearing the baying in the distance.

"Quick. Roll in the mud with me," Iolaus said.

"What? Are you crazy?" She questioned. They should be running.

"Animals can smell humans from a mile away. If those dogs get our scent they'll tear us apart. The mud will cover our scent. Uncle Flatus taught me this years ago." He explained.

Melina groaned but did as he asked. Flatus had been a hunter for years. He would know. "We're out in the open, won't they see us?"

"No. They'll be too busy beating the bushes where the dogs lead them to look this way. Just be still. Don't breath. Trust me," he whispered.

"I've heard that before." She held her breathe and squeezed her eyes shut, praying the dogs would pass them over, but not really hopeful for it.

After a a few minutes that seemed like an eternity the sounds of barking faded into the distance. Mellie opened her eyes cautiously. Seeing that they were alone, she let her breathe out in a rush.

"It worked! I can't believe that worked. You're terrific." She kissed him.

"I know," Iolaus grinned before kissing her again. "I have always thought you were cute with mud on your nose."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. Just playing with the characters for a while.

A/N: This goes with my as yet unfinished story Love Story and follows Iolaus and Melina through a rough day in their marriage. Takes place during the episode Pride comes Before a Brawl. I used some of the lines and situations from it. They belong to Ren Pictures and the writers. I always liked that episode, but thought Iolaus should have known the girl he rescued a bit better than just some random damsel in distress. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

"They aren't going to give up, are they?" Melina asked as she heard the dogs behind them again.

Iolaus shook his head. "It doesn't work that way," he said.

"I remember." She looked at the river in front of them. It looked snaky at best. "In the water?" Well, at least it was better than mud. Or dogs.

"Never give up," he smiled. They slipped off the dock into the river, sinking into the depths of the water as the bandits passed by them.

Melina held her breath as long as she could before resurfacing. It seemed the men had passed them over again.

"Stay here," Iolaus said. "I'll make sure that they're gone." He pushed himself out of the water and walked up the dock watching for any signs of the bandits returning. "I think they're gone," he said.

Okay, screaming was not the smartest thing to do. Mellie knew that, even as the sound was escaping from her throat. But when the serpent's head popped up inches from hers, its heavy body wrapped around her own, dragging her under the water, she couldn't help it.

Iolaus spun around when Melina screamed just in time to see the thick body of a serpent dragging her down in to the water. He dove in the water, pulling the reptile from around her, turning its attack on himself.

Melina reached the dock and watched as Iolaus disappeared under the water time after time. After a few minutes, just bubbles reached the surface. She held her breath, forcing herself not to panic and jump back in the water when he resurfaced and swam towards her.

"Is it dead?" She asked as she helped him out of the water.

He nodded. "I think so."

"How?"

"Bit its eyes out," he shrugged. "Its an old hunter's trick."

"Uncle Flatus?" She asked, kissing him.

He nodded.

"That is the strangest man I've ever known," Mellie laughed. "But I think I love him."

* * *

"How is he supposed to die?" Hercules asked.

"Only the Gods can know that," Nemesis answered.

"Gods," he scoffed. "How?"

"An arrow," she replied, reluctantly.

"Yeah, well, not if I can help it," he said, dragging the boat ashore.

Nemesis sighed and disappeared as he went crashing through the forest. She would have to think of something to stop him. This was one time he just couldn't help them. They had to get themselves out of this mess.

* * *

Melina stopped and looked around them. They had gotten so far off the path, she was sure they would never find their way out of the forest much less to Thrace. She looked at Iolaus.

"We're not going to make it, are we? There are too many."

"We'll make it," he said, but he didn't sound as confident as he had earlier. He pulled her to him and hugged her. "We'll make it." Suddenly he pulled away, his usually energy returning with a laugh. "Mellie, I think we can beat them," he said.

He picked up a deer skull with antlers and looked it over before setting it down and pulling his bow from his shoulder. He snapped it over his knee and threw the pieces down.

"With two arrows?" she asked, incredulously.

He grinned. "Anybody can shoot arrows. A smart fighter..,"

"Uses cunning," she said with him. It was one of the principles Cheiron had drilled into them at the academy.

"Here, help me set up some traps, we'll pick them off one at a time," he said. "Got your knife?"

"Always."

"That's my girl. Be ready to throw it," he said.

One by one, they took out their pretend monsters. The last had such a look of shock on his face when his 'easy prey's' knife sunk deep in his shoulder that Melina couldn't help but feel a little proud. Maybe he would think twice next time he went after a 'helpless' woman.

They stumbled out into a clearing.

"There, that cave," Iolaus said. "We can hold off an army from that cave if we have to."

"Oh, great, now to the creepy cave," Mellie snapped, but she was smiling. "Bring it on."

* * *

"Hercules, STOP!" Nemesis appeared in front of him. "You can't do this."

Hercules had been somewhat amazed at how Iolaus and Melina had managed to escape so far. A trail of traps and batter bodies lay behind them.

"You can't help him," she insisted.

"We always help each other," Hercules argued. "It's what we do."

"That's the problem. You gave him too much help and his wounded pride walked him right into this," she said. "If you interfere, he'll only go his grave hating you and your sister will spend the rest of her life blaming you. Is that what you want?"

"He would help me."

"You're not under sentence from the Gods."

Hercules looked at her with pity. She would never really get his life. "One way or another, Nemesis, I'm always under sentence from the Gods." He started past her.

"Whoa, Herc." Aphrodite materialized in front of him. "Bird Brain is right." She shushed Nemesis with a wave of her hand. "Sweetcheeks and Mellie have to work together to get themselves out this. His wounded pride had nothing to do with the brawl on the bridge. That was just the icing on the cake, so to speak. His wounded pride come from that fact that he returned home to find that she and the kids could get along just fine without him. Then Melina's, I don't know, moon cycle attitude towards him just cemented the idea that not only did she not need him, she didn't want him around. That's a bitter pill for any man to swallow. And for Mellie's part, she's worried that he'll find some hot young thing out there with you and leave her the same way Skouros left Eurthyia. Like I would let that happen, but, you know how mortal women are, always with the..."

"Aphrodite, do you have a point?" Hercules interrupted.

"Chill, I was getting to that," she replied. "Anyway, look, it's like this. You can't go crashing in there and be the big hero again."

"I'm not the..."

"Save it, Big Brother," she interrupted. "Don't pretend you don't know that's how most of Greece sees you. I know you don't ask for it, but that's just how it is and you know it. What Bird Brain doesn't know is that this 'job' of hers isn't to kill Iolaus. He'll be selfless and humble just in time, like always. The point is to separate you two. Without Iolaus at your at your back, it'll be easier for some mortal to take you out without disrupting Zeus' decree that Hera can't kill you."

"Seems like all the more reason to go after them," Hercules said, tired of listening to them while his sister and best friend were fighting for their lives.

"Do that and you'll be playing right into HorseFace Hera's hands."

"Why?"

"Aren't you listening?" She demanded. "Nemesis told you. Pride."

Nemesis prickled at being called Bird Brain and she certainly didn't like Aphrodite interfering with her job, but she had to admit, Hercules was listening to her.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but if you go down there, you'll ruin everything for everyone," Aphrodite said.

"Everything? Really?" He scoffed.

"Yes. You really don't get it, do you? To the whole world, or at least all of Greece, you are the hero. You are the one everyone runs for and Iolaus, he just get drug alone for the ride. Most people don't even remember his name but he keeps going with you. Risking his life for them and playing second fiddle to you, because to Melina, HE is the hero and you are just the dumb brother. If you go rushing down there to save them, you'll take that away from him and he _will_ hate you for that," Aphrodite explained.

Hercules considered her words for a moment. He didn't like that there was nothing he could do to help, but her words made sense. "I can't just sit by and watch them die. I would help strangers, surely my family deserves no less." He said, quietly.

"Tell me about it," Aphrodite commiserated. "Don't you think I'd love to just zap them out of there and to Thrace? But that won't help them. Mellie needs remember that he is her hero and he needs her to see him that way. Sounds hokey, I know, but that's just the way it is."

A scream sent them to running to the edge of the cliff. They could see the cave below them and Rankor headed towards it.

* * *

"What is that?!" Melina asked, watching the Hydra surface from its pit.

"That, my dear, is a Hydra," Iolaus answered.

"Well, you've killed one of those before, right?" She asked, nervously.

"Yeah." He replied. "Of course, I was with Hercules. We killed it together."

"Okay, so cut its head off."

"Can't. It'll just grow two more," he explained.

"How did you kill it then?" She asked.

"With fire."

"We don't have a fire."

"I noticed that, too, Mellie."

"How do we kill it then, Smartypants?"

"We just keep moving until something brilliant comes along," he replied, trying to lead it away from her, taunting it with the sword he'd retrieved from one of the bandits.

Mellie felt something touched her shoulder. She spun around, expecting an attack only to see moss hanging from some roots growing through the cave roof. Moss! Of course! She'd seen Iphicles use it to start fires when they were little. She hadn't thought of that in years. She quickly gathered up as much as she could reach, pulling it down. Then she ripped some materiel from her skirt and wrapped it around what she hoped wasn't a human bone like she thought it was. Once she had the moss burning, she'd have to hurry and light the make shift torch before it burned out. She picked up a rock and started striking it against a large one.

"What are you doing?" Iolaus called from the corner he'd led the hydra to.

"Lighting you a fire," she replied with determination. After another few strikes, sparks finally fell on the moss, setting it ablaze. She quickly lit the torch and held it out, causing the Hydra to retreat to its pit in fear.

"You're a genius!" Iolaus exclaimed, making his way over to her. "How did you know how to do that?"

"Iphicles used to use moss to start fires when it was raining and the wood was wet," she explained. "He said our grandfather taught him."

"How did he know?"

Mellie started laughing. "He was a hunter."

Their laughter was short lived as they heard Rankor entering the cave.

"How long will the torch burn?" Iolaus asked.

"Not long," she admitted.

"Okay. When I tell you to, I want you to run for the entrance," he said.

"I won't leave you."

"You will if you want both of us to make it out of here alive," he responded. "Trust me, Mellie. I'll be right behind you."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hey, Stupid," he yelled at Rankor. "There's no Hydra in here. I guess you'll have to try and kill us yourself."

"With pleasure," Rankor replied, lunging at Iolaus with his sword.

"Mellie, RUN!" Iolaus led Rankor towards the back of the cave.

With one last look at the duelers, Melina ran for the entrance.

Iolaus picked up the torch and threw it in the pit as he sprinted towards the entrance. Rankor's screams filled the air as the Hydra appeared from it's hole.

Iolaus stumbled into Mellie, causing both of them to tumble down the hill.

"That guy sure is a hard learner," Iolaus remarked, looking down at Mellie. "So," He grinned. "Are you going to keep your promise?"

"What promise?" She feigned confusion.

"You said there would be something for me if I rescued us," he smirked.

"Oh, that wasn't a promise. That was a joke," she teased, but she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. "Don't you know the difference?"

"Now that's a joke," he laughed, leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"See?" Aphrodite said from where she and Hercules was standing. "Everything is okay. They're fine. Actually, they're more than fine. They're back to being themselves."

"Yeah, I guess," Hercules replied, giving her a begrudging smile. "Come on." He pulled her away from the cliff's edge. "I have to get Thrace. I have a hundred dinars to collect."

"Oh, my guess is you have hours," Aphrodite laughed, her voice dripping with innuendo.

Hercules gave her a playful shove. He had to admit, of all his "Olympian" siblings, she was his favorite, even when she was being a colossal pain in the behind.

"Awww...," she laughed. "Is little Hercules still to shy to talk about sex?"

"It's been my experience, that those who have to talk about it all the times are usually the ones who aren't getting it," he replied.

"Oooh, that was almost insulting," she replied. "Bye-bye." She disappeared in a shower of gold sparks.


End file.
